Arainia Black and the Order of the Pheonix
by SlytherdorRaven
Summary: What if Sirius had not one, not two, but three daughters! Read how Harry meets them, Hermione, and all of his friends in this 5th year twist!
1. Prologue (It's very confusing)

Arainia Black and the Order of the Pheonix

**Prologue:**

**How they met…**

It was a nice, warm, sunny day in Surrey, England. Birds chirping, fluttering around with their tiny little wings, and everyone was getting up to greet the sunshiny day that was ahead of them.

All except for Harry Potter. He had no sunshiny day awaiting him. Actually, his life was pure _hell._

Harry wasn't very happy about mornings, _especially_ Sunday ones. Every Sunday, he had to take out the trash, and go and run errands all by himself, for his lazy aunt and uncle wouldn't do it. Waking up, and taking his very broken glasses, that were all stitched with tape, and placing them on his head, Harry heard his name being bellowed from the kitchen. His last name, that is. "Potter! Get your filthy arse down here now!" Harry sighed, before clambering down the stairs, yelling: "Yes, Uncle Vernon!"

How much his life sucked.

Once he reached down the stairs, he found his horse-faced aunt, his pudgy cousin, and his even pudgier uncle, waiting for him in the kitchen. Petunia tossed him a pan, and he began to cook some bacon to feed the _'lovely'_ family.

**-1 HOUR OF COOKING LATER-**

It was soon time for Harry to go. Vernon sent him on the way, pushing him on a bus, and paid for the fare. Harry knew he would have to walk back home, but it was alright, it didn't matter anyways. The neighborhood was pretty safe.

Once arriving at the local grocery store, Harry crossed out the things on the list that he already had in the cart. All that was left on the long list was milk. Strolling over to the dairy aisle, and placing two cartons into his cart, Harry ignored the incredulous looks from other customers that walked by. _What? They've seen him all the time here._

Once finished, Harry made his way out f the aisle, when an apple whizzed past his head. He made a noise of befuddlement, confused on why anyone would want to throw an apple by his head. He wasn't even that tall, only 4 7'', so it must have been someone his height. Soon, he heard a girlish cry:

"Arainia! Why did you do that? Your mum said not to trouble anything! How mad do you think she'd get if she finds that you pitched an apple at a boy's head?"

The call seemed to come from behind him, so Harry swiveled around and spotted two girls. Both looked his age, and his height. The first girl, who had been yelled at, had chocolate brown skin, grey eyes, and a somewhat aristocratic smug expression on her face. She was dressed up like a punk rocker, one of the genres of style aunt Petunia loathed, ripped jeans, ripped shirt, and black combat boots. This had to be Arainia. The other girl, the one who had been yelling, looked somewhat different. She had creamy pale skin, along with bushy brown hair and big buckteeth. She wasn't smiling, heck, she looked like she was on the verge of a tantrum. The girl didn't say her name, though he was almost _certain_ it was Hermione, she had an engraved bracelet saying that.

"Excuse me? Why did you throw the apple at my head?" he asked, for he actually did want to know, despite how afraid he was of the girls. Hermione, whom had looked at him sympathetically, began to scoff, looking at Arainia apprehensively. "It was her! Arainia did it, she's always getting into some sort of trouble!" Harry heard a bit of scolding in Hermione's voice, though it didn't match Arainia's loud, yet somewhat deep, tone. "Oh can it, Hermione! I knew Blaze shouldn't have invited you over! Now I'm stuck with you for the remainder of the day!" Who was Blaze, and why did she invite Hermione over? Harry was starting to get lost.

"Uh, wh-who's Blaze? And who're you guys?" Hermione gave Harry a small, embarrassed smile. "Sorry, we're just having a quarrel. I'm Hermione Granger, and she's Arainia Black, her sister invited me over for a play date, along with her other sister. Arainia's the only one not happy." He watched as Arainia scoffed, before rounding on Hermione. "ONLY ONE?! Bethanie told me that she thought you were a nosy bookworm, and that Blaze only needed you for her project!" Harry felt a little uncomfortable, watching Hermione's eyes fill with tears at Arainia's remark. "Well, my dad told me to watch out for your sticky fingers! He says you're a kleptomaniac in training!" What was a kleptomaniac? Maybe Arainia was right, maybe Hermione was a bookworm, he didn't even think his teachers knew that word! He watched the argument back and forth, as if they were playing Ping-Pong, except instead of hitting balls to one another on tiny racquets, they were hurling back insults at one another, with tiny racquets of emotion. "Well, that's because your dad is a git!"

The next six words were whispered, but they had a very malicious tone. "At least I _have_ a father."

Arainia didn't cry, not like he had predicted. She nodded towards both of them, her eyes a little vacant, but defiant all the same. She approached Harry, and whispered in her ear. "Sorry you had to witness that.. Harry,' before she left. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she called out a woman's name. "Ms. Black!" and then ran swiftly away.

What had just happened?

**A/N: I know that may have been confusing, but I'll have some profiles on my OC's that I am adding later. I have an idea what is going to happen, and I promise you that I will explain it later on in the next chapter. It's my first fanfic, so please bear with me? Read and Review! **


	2. Anger

Arainia Black and the Order of the Pheonix

Chapter 2:

**Anger**

Arainia could _not _believe her dad's nerve. Sure, she had only seen him for two years since she helped Harry and Hermione help him out of the Dementors' clutches, but _honestly_, he's acting like a_ right foul git _at the moment. He had missed 13, almost 14, years of her life, and all of a sudden he decides that she couldn't make her own decisions. Well she _could_, and she was going to _show_ him. How could he be like that? It may have not been his fault, but he still left.

Stomping down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, the tall Slytherin girl had the memory of her father stomp through her head one more time….

**FLASHBACK**

"_Arainia, I told you. No dating. __**Especially**__ not…him" Sirius had spoke in a dark tone, she knew he disliked Max, but who was he to judge? Mummy told her some stories on how dad was a womanizer at the time. He was being very hypocritical. Very hypocritical. She remembered looking defiant, standing there, looking at him fiercely. "No daddy, I'll date whoever I want, wherever I want. You're not the boss of me." Of course he was, but she didn't want that intimidating thought to linger in her mind. Sirius had grumbled, saying that he wasn't hungry anymore, and left the dining room. Her mother, whom had the exact same looks and style as Arainia, and happened to be named Annie, berated her silly. "Arainia Vivvettere Black! Do not speak to your father that way! He may have just came home, but that's no way to treat him!"_

_Arainia muttered a quick 'Whatever', before stomping upstairs. _

**END**

Arainia had made her way to the dining room, where her mother, the Weasleys, Harry, her dad, her sisters, and Hermione were eating breakfast. Hermione and her had made up after the day in the grocery store, and they had become rather close. But that still didn't stop the fights.

Sliding open the door, and running over to the table, she snatched up her bacon, and snatched a plate as well. Sirius looked up, and gave her an apologetic sigh. "Sweetie we're sorry, I'm sorry. We just want you to be safe, that's all." She nodded her head in understanding, before walking over and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, and one to her mom too. Hermione made a soft 'Awww' noise, while her boyfriend harry made a show of fake puking, to which he received a kick underneath the table from Hermione.

Ron didn't care, heck he was just eating. Ginny was focusing her attention on Harry. All was well again.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, and I know it's a little confusing, but next chapter will be at Hogwarts. Oh, and every Saturday will be an update, since I hate inconsistency. R/R**


End file.
